The Last Laybrinth
by Moon Witch '96
Summary: ... Just... Well, boredness taking over really. Some mild Toph/Zuko going on... Please Read and Review.


She could feel it all round, the stone beneath her feet went for miles on end, and she couldn't help but let out a cocky grin. With an exaggerated frown, she stepped forward, ignoring the feel of some short creature doing his business somewhere off to her side, and instead stepped with a confident air, bouncing on the balls of her feet and feeling the hustle and bustle of the very city the big haired and flame wielding weirdo had been going on about... Something about thirteen hours and being a goblin forever, blah, blah blah. She shivered slightly as she remembered the feel of his hair, and once again couldn't help but feel grateful that she was blind. When she was a good distance away from the stone wall of the Labyrinth, Toph let out another grin.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed a voice behind her.

Toph ignored the creature that had been doing his business only moments before, tensing her muscles slightly as she settled into the very familiar stance. The creature babbled behind her, muttering something about being a boggle, or something of a sort before asking her again what she was doing. At this her blinded eyes squinted as she grinned, her canine tooth pronounced as she readied herself.

"Getting my friend Twinkle Toes back." responded Toph after a moment, thinking that maybe she should throw the strange creature some sort of response.

The creature grunted.

"No way no how! You should just give up now, the Labyrinth is impossible to cross!"

Toph laughed.

"Fine... Don't say I didn't warn you."

Toph only laughed again, before she shifted her weight and punched forward, all of her body shifting with that one punch. The walls of the Labyrinth came crumbling down with a large and ear-splitting sound of stone grinding against stone, and Toph punched forward again, laughing as she heard the exclaimed shouts of the creature behind her as she punched forward yet again. It was then that she felt the briefest tremor bellow her, and Toph jumped to the side, bending a piece of the ground to an elevated level. She then felt the very spot where she had been standing crumble inward, and she let out a snort. As if that could get her.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Screamed a voice suddenly to the right.

Toph shivered as she felt the big haired weirdo, Zuko appear next to her, stomping his booted feet in annoyance. She really was glad she was blind...

"There are no rules Sparky, so bite me!" muttered Toph as she lifted up the stone platform under her, which she then used to coast forward.

She left the growling King behind, riding the rock and punching through easily, until she was in the city that he had been going on about. She then felt a rumble underneath her as something giant came to life in front of her, and stomped up to her with a grace of a platypus-bear. With a role of her blind eyes, Toph simply kicked downwards, then punched upwards, and she felt the giant whatever simply fall forward at her feet with a crash and a lot of ground shaking. She gave out a snort, before walking ahead calmly, noting that none of the cowering creatures around her moved to come at her at all.

When she entered the castle, she followed the familiar light steps of her friend, and found him in a room that made her toes tingle, because the stones felt so very different and drenched with... Something different and somehow otherworldly.

"Hey! That's not fair!" said a grumbling voice to her right, and once again Toph felt the King appear next to her.

She gave a shrug, and rolled her eyes.

"That's the way it is... Now, my friend please?" she said in a calm tone.

The Goblin King, Zuko gave out a sigh, before he took a step forward. Unbeknownst to Toph, his hands made a quick flicking motion and a crystal ball appeared in his hand.

"Toph, forget about your friend, and look into the crystal and find your dreams!" said Zuko with a triumphant tone, knowing that there was no possible way for her to ignore the lull of the crystal.

Toph felt something snap, with a growl of frustration, she pulled at the lids of her eyes and gave the Goblin King a disbelieving glare.

"I'M BLIND! How the heck am I supposed to look!?" she hissed out.

The King all but wilted, and he felt his face flush with heat.

"Er..."

Toph just snorted, before stomping her foot, and made the King fall on his royal backside with a fiery curse.

"You have no power over me Sparky, so there." muttered Toph, and she felt the world fall come apart bellow her when she finished the last of her words.

When the ground was beneath her feet once again, Toph's head tilted to her side, and Aang blinked next to her.

"That, was the single weridest thing that has ever happen to me." muttered her Avatar friend.

"Even being frozen in a huge block of ice for a hundred years doesn't beat that?" asked Toph, raising a single brow.

Aang shook his head and gave her a steady and slightly frighten look.

"When Mr. Tight Pants over there started singing 'Dance Magic Dance', it pretty much beat the whole ice thing."

"Sparky sang at you?" asked Toph in disbelief, both her brows coming up to her hairline.

Aang shuddered, and whispered out a: "Yup."

Toph stayed silent, before she swore.

"I would have loved to have heard that." she muttered with a huff, making the stray hairs fly away from her face.

Aang only sweat-dropped, while in the Underground Zuko gave a little victory dance at the fact that Toph would love to see hear him sing.

"And, that my friends is what would happen if you three were in Labyrinth!" declared Sokka happily waving his arms around wildly and giggling in the fire light.

Aang, Toph, and Zuko simply raised their brows, before Katara smacked her brother in the back of the head.

"Um... He drank the cactus juice again didn't he?"muttered Aang with a frown.

"...I think so, though I'm not even sure why, I mean, wasn't once enough?" muttered Katara as she dragged her brother into a sleeping bag, which she laced as tightly as she could so he wouldn't move.

He merely wiggled around singing about a caterpillar. Toph observed the water-tribe warrior with her feet for a second from Zuko's arms, snuggled deeper into his warmth, and then asked the question that was in all their minds:

"What the heck is Labyrinth?"

* * *

**AN: Okay, Okay I don't own either... SADLy.**

**Inspired by: favourites/#/d2sf002**

**Awesomeness, just awesomeness XD.**


End file.
